


Catnap - Sonia x Gundham

by Froggy_Dan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Universe, Catnap, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fuyuhiko is sad, Hamsters are the best wingmen, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Napping, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Peko is deadass dead bro, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, a tiny bit of angst, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Dan/pseuds/Froggy_Dan
Summary: Gundham invites Sonia to "hang out" (it's a date). She ends up getting quite sleepy, and they take a little catnap under a tree.Another old fic that I decided was too god not to continue. It was originally only around 600 words, but I had to extend it.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Catnap - Sonia x Gundham

Gundam rose from the darkness slowly. A soft green glow was cast upon his retinas, and he stirred into full conciousness from his slumber.

In his mind a single string of important thoughts came to fruition:

1\. Where was he?

2\. What was next to him? 

Upon a brisk inspection, it was clear he had been napping under a tree near a beach. He looked above through cracks in the leaves, and over to the small waves grazing the shore, to see that it was another perfect tropical day.

But now for a more urgent question; what was he huddled against? It was definitely warm, and very soft. It released a calming aura he was sure could have put him to sleep. He felt a strange urge to continue sleeping and cuddling next to this being.

He observed the soft, light blonde hair that rested below his chin, and the soft delicate hand resting below his.

Once he gained full conciousness, he quickly realized who was next to him and he remembered the conversation that had occurred before he fell asleep...

\-------

The pair decided to take a stop under a nearby tree. It was beautiful, blooming with plenty of creatures resting upon its branches and in its bark.

Sonia smiled wholeheartedly at the boy next to her. "Today has been absolutely wonderful, Gundam. I must admit, though..." she said with a giggle, "I am quite tired."

Gundam smirked. Indeed, he had taken her all across the islands and showed her many different things, sharing many stories and secrets of his past life. They had even come across some animals, which they quickly became friends with and chatted around. Interestingly enough, neither of the two realized that it was technically a date because they were so focused on the topics at hand.

When Gundam opened his eyes to look at Sonia again, he found that the Four Dark Devas had come up to Sonia once more, as they had a tendency to do. He looked at the four creatures, who all seemed fully content with her company. Somehow, Sonia and the Devas had taken a distinct liking towards eachother. Gundam would even go as far to say he entrusted her with the Four Dark Devas.

He looked at Sonia, examining her perfectly formed features. She looked happy, even amused. For some reason, it filled him with some kind of a warm feeling he had never felt before.

She layed down on the grass, lightly closing her eyes and sighing contently. Gundam followed suit, his fatigue suddenly settling in once he hit the soft grass.

He heard a rustling beside him and felt Sonia snuggle up to him. She intertwined her legs with his, and got plenty comfortable by his side. For some reason, rather than staying stiff or backing off, he did the same. Her head rested on his arm, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. His hand rested atop hers.

It was an awfully intimate position, but the pair were far too comfortable to move.

Gundam felt... relaxed. But somehow at the same time, his heart felt like it could explode. That same warm feeling swelled him his heart and mind.

He could feel Sonia's breath become more steady, and he realized that she had fallen asleep.

Slowly, for the third time, he did the same thing as she did.

\-------

He was wide awake now. His heart suddenly kicked up, and that warm feeling became much, much hotter. It spread to his face and made him blush like a madman. He couldn't help suddenly jolting at the realization of this situation.

Sonia stirred a small bit at the jolt, but it was thankfully not enough to wake her up. He calmed his heart down a bit with some deep breaths and tried to reason out what to do next. He probably should have sorted out his feelings before cuddling with someone...

One of the Four Dark Devas suddenly appeared to him. It was on Sonia's shoulder, and it squeaked something at him.

"What is it, San-D?" He asked quietly. The small animal squeaked at him once more before cuddling into Sonia's hair. San-D was always a cuddler. 

Then, Maga-Z came out of no where and squeaked at San-D, supposedly to get up. Maga-Z pointed behind Sonia, where they both looked. Gundham craned his head up to see what the fuss was about. He saw a very angry, red faced Soda storming towards them with a concerned Hajime and sighing Fuyuhiko behind him.

Soda stomped up to them, Sonia still fast asleep. He looked like a tea kettle, there was steam coming out of his ears. Gundham nearly laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MISS SONIA!?" He shouted. Gundham was not prepared for that, but he still quickly covered Sonia's ears. She began to stir awake.

"You damn loud fiend..." He said, much quieter. Before Soda could shout again, Gundham yelled "GO FORTH, MAGA-Z, MAKE THIS FIEND DISSAPEAR!".

With that and a flick of his free hand, Maga-Z swiftly jumped from Sonia's shoulder onto Kazuichi. It made his way up his body, the mechanic freaking out trying to get it off. It snuck under his beanie, and with a quick "whoosh" jumped to the ground, beanie within its teeth. Soda screamed, and began to run after the hamster, who was currently running away.

"Good lord..." Gundham mumbled. He went to look down at Sonia, and his face went ablaze at the sight of her. She was staring up at him with stars in her eyes.

"Gundham, that was amazing!" She said intently. It almost seemed as if her face had gotten closer to his.

His heart nearly beat out of his chest. He quickly sat up and pulled his scarf over his beet-red face, Sonia sitting up with him. He stuttered out a small thank you as Hajime and Fuyuhiko approached.

"What... happened?" Hajime asked confusedly, looking over to Soda in the distance (who was currently running around chasing a hamster).

"Oh, we were just napping!" Sonia said casually, flashing her signature royal smile. Gundham blushed even more at that, he felt like he could die from how red his face was. 

"Gh- I- A supreme overlord such as myself does no such thing!" He interjected, forced to look away. He could not bear the sight of this succubus any longer. Fuyuhiko scoffed and smiled.

"Alright, well, we best get going. It's getting kinda late, and... god, Soda is a fucking dumbass." Fuyuhiko said, turning around. The others exchanged quick goodbyes as the two boys walked over to their other companion, who was currently resting on the ground, hat in hand, exasperated.

"Hey..." Fuyuhiko mumbled, causing Hajime to look over. The shorter was looking down at the ground, a fond smile on his face.

"Those two are pretty cute, doncha think?" He said quietly. Hajime agreed in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"It... it makes me think of her..." he mumbled out. Hajime said nothing, he only gave Fuyuhiko a light pat on the back and a silent nod.

"...God, I miss her so much."

\------

"I had a wonderful time today, Gundham." Sonia said. They were standing at the intersection of the cottages, about to head in for the night. The sun was setting, and a cool breeze washed ovwr them. The perfect way to end a perfect day.

"Hmph," Gundham smirked, "It was only necessary for one such as I to provide you with an excellent adventure. Consider yourself lucky that you did not run into any devilish beings today, miss Nevermind." He huffed out, crossing his arms and puffing his chest. Sonia giggled.

"It was truly a wonderful experience to travel the islands with you. We must be sure to do it again! I bid you goodnight, Gundham." She said fondly. Before Gundham could respond, she slowly came up to him and lightly grabbed his face. Her hands were gentle and pristine as she angled his face and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

With that, she walked back to her cottage, waving at him before she went inside.

He stood there for a long moment, his face progressively heating up. He reflexively pulled his scarf up.

"...Adieu, my Dark Mistress."

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ARE. FUCKING. C U T E. I LOVE THEM
> 
> Also sorry about that little bit of Fuyuhiko angst- I couldn't help it


End file.
